1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack frame with two front and two rear supports. The rear supports can be closed off by wall elements, which can support structural units which can be fastened on holders that are attachable to both front supports.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional supports of rack frames of this type are provided with fastening receivers. The wall elements can be connected with the fastening receivers by fastening elbows or, depending on the arrangement of the fastening receivers, can be screwed directly to the supports. The partial closing of a lateral wall, however, with wall elements that are partial panels, is not possible with a rack frame of this type. To avoid this problem, another type of rack frame has supports with rows of fastening receivers attached in the longitudinal direction. In this type of rack frame the fastening receivers are evenly distributed. It is possible to fasten partial panels in predetermined positions on such a rack frame.